The inferno
by Elig32
Summary: So this is my first fanfic. ummmmmm rated k  for fighting no graphic scenes really. After the death of galbatorix four heros must rebuild all that was destroyed in the war
1. Prolouge

**So I am kind of young 13 ½ and this is my first story I rate it…. Like K+ for violence and Alcohol reference… So sorry if I suck…. Here we go. (Now I'm in a Budweiser commercial ahhgggg)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the inheritance cycle! If I had all that money this website would pay me to write on it!**

In the beginning there was four. In the end of all things there will be four. There will always be four. There will only, be four. And that is how it should be. That is how the world wants it. Let us start at number 1. The first four in existence. There was nothing. And I say nothing, as the kind of nothing a human brain can't comprehend. Just think about it. Well go on try… If you can't you are normal if you can you are either mentally damaged beyond repair or you are albert Einstein to the power of 300,000,000,00 If you are confused just continue. If you see color in nothing… you are not imagining nothing. I will say no more. Nothing remained nothing for what might have been 2 seconds to 200,000,000 millennia but. Eventually something happened something that I cannot explain. One nothing split into four pieces and became... Everything. This was the moment when the creation of everything began.

The four were separate. Water, Earth, Air, Fire. And one day they shifted and collided. They became one the explosion shattered everything creating all that we know today all of it from scratch. And now we watch as the middle fours story begins and ends and how they, Collide.


	2. Chapter 1

**So sorry if that intro was short here's another chapter and a cookie (,',)!**

**Disclaimer: Why are you still looking at these bold letters! Just go! I don't own CP's stuff!**

Birin was having a hard time kicking butt. He was so occupied by his thoughts that 2 Urgals had managed to get a swipe at him in the last hour. _Stupid brutes_ he thought smiling to himself. These Urgals never knew what hit them. He was standing amid a roaring coliseum trying to look as tall as he could for 14 ½ he could look almost sixteen in the sunlight but he wasn't to tall for his age.

On the other corner of the arena the elf on his team was handling a human/elf team. He ran over the blades on both of his arms extending as he ran at incredible speeds leaping right over the elf and landing on top of the human adult. With a determined look he gave the enemy a slice on the right arm and threw him out of the way. The elf on Birin's team was just finishing off the elf on the opposing team. Birin sheathed his blades as the crowd cheered his and the elf's name.

A kull came up to the head of the coliseum and said

"The winners of this years battle games are Birin Irik **(Pronounced Beer-in I-rick)** and Satra Nea **(sat-ra neigh-ah) **congratulations fro the Urgal race for your success!" The crowd roared in approval as the kull again spoke.

"Now we will commence the tradition of egg checking as was started years ago by The Great Eragon Shadeslayer!" The crowd roared. Every year the athletes for that year's many games approach a rider's egg too see if it was going to hatch. This year Birin's rival Raurinn was hoping an egg would hatch as he ran by Biren he whispered that

"…Egg is so mine". Birin frowned his rival was rah arrogant and way too exited kind of like Birin but something was wrong this time.

"…Stupid ,arrogant…" Birin muttered under his breath as Raurinn continued his speech to the coliseum about how he would be the one the egg would hatch for. As he spoke all of the athletes were touching the egg. Birin walked up to the egg listening to Raurinn's speech

"…And I know it won't hatch for M.R Birin over here…" Birin tried to not get angry over the comment. The egg was a snowy white with red accents at the top. And beautiful!

"…Just don't let me say I told you so when Birin embarrasses himself… uhhggg!" That last part was Birin jumping on Raurinn.

"I beat you before Raurinn and I will do it agai… what is everybody staring at?" Every body looked up there perched on his shoulder was a white and red dragon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Honestly I'm sorry my chapters are short but Ill be making a lot so deal with it! Kay! This Story is coming along slow *sigh***

**Disclaimer: Don't even ask if I own CP's stuff I don't if I did I would have a pet Honey badger on my lap right now.**

_Awwwww snap. _Birin thought to himself as he looked upon the dragon. He felt an icy pain on his shoulder. "Hail Birin Rider off this almighty dragon" a kull stated. Birin lifted the Dragon off his back and on to the ground. Than he turned around and jumped from the stands of the arena. His blades extended with them he hooked on to a wire over the stadium zip lining away as fast as possible. The dragon apparently thought this was a game of chase.

Birin was halfway into the woods outside the coliseum when the dragon caught up with him. Birin sat down on a log and cried. He cried and cried for a long long time until night was falling. And the dragon just stared him down. Until he stopped crying. Then the dragon looked at him and blew ten feet of flames p into the air.

"Wait baby dragons can't do that! You don't learn that until you are a few months old!" The dragon just looked at him.

"Brsingr" Birin said as his hand lit up with beauty beyond words.

His trouble with fire started at two months. In his mothers kitchen she had made all kind of food. And one day Biren was ignited by the fire she used to cook. His mother came back in and looked at me than she took a knife out of the room and killed herself thinking she had killed him. But Biren was fine His father was depressed late in life and when Biren was 5 his father fell ill. So one night Birin went up to the hospital and said "Brsingr" healing his father with fire. The next day the hospital went up in flames killing everyone inside. Biren talked to his dragon for hours until he retreated to his courters and lying down to sleep on what was to happen next.


End file.
